


不能说的秘密

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 8.10广州明星赛豪华游伦rio起点





	不能说的秘密

今天的篮球比赛结束了，等到其他队友都出去吃饭聚会了，24号篮球员才走出休息室隔间，放心大胆地处理自己的意外情况。休息室有一面镜子，他冲着镜子撩上去自己的蓝色球衣，两团白嫩嫩又有些红肿的乳肉便暴露在镜子里，乳尖的地方贴了两块胶带，防止了他们被主人剧烈跑动时引发的摩擦，可也被胶带上的胶和汗水弄得可怜巴巴的。邓伦轻轻碰了碰尖尖，有点疼，可他不得不把他们扯下来，好彻底让自己的胸肉得到放松。  
他已经确认了现在休息室不会有任何人进来发现他的秘密。  
邓伦轻轻拉扯着胶带，黏胶和汗水混杂在一起生成一股刺痛的麻，他忍着这股奇异的感觉，一点一点地将这块小布从乳头上分离下来。抿紧了的嘴唇里依旧藏不住地泄出一点声响。好不容易弄完了一个，邓伦小舒一口气，这是他追求这个篮球梦想的代价，幸好，他遇见了林书豪，对方是队长，一直对他照顾有加，从来不贪图他什么。  
想到这儿，邓伦将另一颗有些肿胀的红色乳尖也从胶布的束缚下脱离开来，两粒可怜兮兮的乳头在更衣室的冷风里被吹得直直颤栗，空荡荡的篮球服被推到了胸口上方，这个时候将质感粗糙的篮球服拉下来，刮蹭过，奶尖都硬生生的疼。邓伦正因为刚刚的撕扯而眼睛红红，这时候，紧闭的门突然被打开，林书豪走了进来，他看见邓伦推上去的篮球服下一手就能握住的两团红乳，还有俏挺着的乳尖，才恍然大悟，往些时候一块打球训练时候，自己触碰到的软绵绵究竟是什么，眼睛扫过那两片被扯下的胶布，又知道了邓伦是如何遮掩住这一身嫩肉的。  
林书豪还未表示出什么，邓伦已像受了惊的兔子，往后推了推，离开镜子的反映范围，忙将球衣放了下来，不顾才释放的乳肉被球衣布料磨蹭得有多疼。  
“伦伦，这是……”林书豪声音有些低地问道，紧接着就被打乱了未尽的话语。  
“豪哥是不是不要我了？”邓伦有些可怜巴巴，自暴自弃的回他。  
“别动、别动了。”队长的声音愈加温柔起来，我长得高，步子跨得大，竟一下子吓住了邓伦，站在远处，让他将球衣撩了上去，露出里面晕了红的白生生的胸脯。  
队长的手很大，是典型的一米九高个子男生的大手，因为长年摸篮球，结了茧。可邓伦却感觉到乳肉传来的轻柔触摸，不由地闷哼了一声，得到林书豪一句关切的“疼吗”，他摇摇头，林书豪还是不放心，邓伦只得羞红了脸自己抓住被拢上去的球衣，袒露出自己的胸膛对队长看。毕竟、毕竟他在关心自己的队员，这有问题吗？  
指腹轻轻地逡巡过胸脯，触到满手的滑腻软绵，只是乳尖被可怜地蹂躏了，在一片白皙里显得可怖了些。  
“别摸了……豪哥，痒。”  
林书豪的动作顿了顿，听了他难掩羞涩的话，竟也就这么停住了，只是又嘱咐他记得擦药，邓伦也就明白林书豪根本没有要让他离开篮球队的心思，只是让他照顾好自己的身体。  
这么一来，他对他的好感愈发上升，真的是，7年以前爱慕的是他的卓绝球技，七年后真的认识了他，才发觉他沉浸在骨子里的温柔。  
休息室的门又响了响，邓伦突然被惊，吓得往林书豪怀里一扑，才被揉弄过了的乳肉又起了一层刺刺的痛麻感受，他感触到自己靠拢的对方的胸肌是有些坚硬的。  
他还惊魂未定，林书豪抱着他，望向门边，原来根本没有人，其他人早已经走了，刚刚不过是风在作怪。邓伦自己撞得自己胸疼，嘴巴不自然微微撅起来，小声地嗫嚅着疼，林书豪耳朵敏锐，一时听到了，就问他：“带软膏了吗？既然知道疼，为什么还执着要来训练、比赛？”  
问话的人说得直接，到让邓伦自觉不好意思了，连忙摆手，表示不需要帮忙，他自己可以的。林书豪轻笑两声，本来没有要帮他涂药上去的想法的，谁知道这个小兔子自己误会了。回身一望，镜子前，下方的长椅上不正是一管软膏吗？  
林书豪弯腰把它拿起来，邓伦见他一副非得如此的坚持模样，再加上娇嫩的乳肉着实发疼，又把自己的球衣捞了上去，露出红晕更多了的胸脯来。指腹上沾染了的白色膏药被轻轻地涂到乳晕上，再抹开来，带给邓伦清爽，舒缓的感觉，他抿着嘴巴，真实的感受从他嗯嗯的鼻音里透露出来。两只软绵绵的手遵从身体意愿地将球衣更往上地拉，好露出更多的足够林书豪发挥的空间。  
涂药的手从乳晕换到了受磋弄更严重的乳尖上，邓伦再也忍不住，睁开之前还半合着的眼睛，瞳孔里有水光闪闪，嘴巴也微张开来，发出抽气声，有点破了皮的乳头经不住这太过清凉，药效猛烈的膏药摧残。他还没哭，林书豪心里也着急，便住了手，不再上药。  
两个人没再说话，休息室里恢复了平静，邓伦回忆起刚刚他撞进林书豪怀里时，对方腿间硌到他的那团硬起来的东西，实在有些不好意思，他只是想要投桃报李。  
他们之间的距离还很近，近到两人的鼻息互相都能接触到。邓伦一只手还拉着球衣，不让它往下掉，另一只手却伸到林书豪的下面，对方根本没反应过来这个动作，回过神来，邓伦那只柔白的手已经隔着球裤握到了他的阴茎。这时候，换他后背泛起凉意，很快又被火热取代。  
邓伦的手有些生疏，当真像为好朋友互相抚慰一般，撸动起来那根肉棒，林书豪根本没办法拒绝他，因为他不也碰了他胸前的秘密吗？  
即使隔着两层布料，邓伦也能从手指传来的热度，五感感官将林书豪的阴茎还原，他不知道，虽然他行动大胆，但脸上蔓延开来还在扩大的红云完全将他给出卖了。更别说他现在这个姿势，一只手摸着对方的裆部，一只手将自己的胸乳袒露给对方看。  
好像，好像在勾引对方一样。邓伦被自己的念头吓了一跳，转瞬又想起自己看见过的，球场上身材姣好的篮球宝贝下了赛场向林书豪示好求欢的场景。  
他手一顿，就被队长抓住，停了动作，被撇下的坚硬依然灼热，邓伦却被林书豪两手朝内挟住胸腔，抱起来贴在镜子上，整个脊背一瞬间感受到冰凉，沁得他双腿不由得往前攀到林书豪的身上，急于想要离开冷着他的镜面。  
凭借着镜面的便利，林书豪几乎是将他堵在了自己身前。队长常年运着篮球的手就摸到了他的臀丘，将空阔的球裤拉了下来，握住了他有些起立的肉茎，手掌、手指的茧子不轻不重地磨蹭过去，邓伦身体颤栗起来，腿股都微抖起来，有些可怜。他的腿还缠在林书豪的腰际，手只能搭在他的肩上，小声地告诉他，冷。林书豪扬起嘴角笑了笑，没说话，揽着他便换了个方位。邓伦一抬眼便见到了自己在镜中映出的模样，忙羞着脸低下了头，不愿再瞧。  
林书豪动作不停，直弄得邓伦两腿欲夹不能夹，只能抽动着身体随着他的手指节奏趴到他身前泄了出来。他白白净净的脸颊上像是抹匀了一层浅粉色的胭脂，眼眶底也是一盈水光，嘴巴里呼呼地喘着气，顾不上趴在林书豪身上时，自己的两团薄乳也压了上去。  
直到他自己的乳尖让对方硬的胸肌嗑得疼了，他才试着挺起身体来，两腿因为刚才的快感还有些乏力，靠着林书豪才能勉强支撑。因为两人现在交缠的姿势问题，邓伦但凡睁着眼睛，就能看见镜面里自己羞耻的模样，他还乖巧地捞着球衣，不让它滑下去。他想，如果不是自己的胸太过柔嫩，肿着破了些皮，这个挺胸露乳的姿态，一定会被队长拧着奶子的。  
心不在焉的情况下，邓伦的身体晃来晃去，嫣红的乳粒便也在风里显得更加醒目，林书豪便张嘴接纳了递到面前的乳珠，舌尖扫过肉粒的时候，邓伦又是紧搂着他，就听对方说道：“他们说，口水有奇效，舔一舔，嗯，好得快。”  
“你还信这个吗？”邓伦有些讶异地反问他。  
林书豪却不回答他，只是继续舔舐起来。成熟男性的口腔是温热的，邓伦只觉得自己被林书豪含在嘴里的乳珠发着烫，有些许破皮的嫩肉得到了很好的抚慰，一颗舔了，就舔另一颗，将乳肉照顾得湿湿亮亮的。  
而林书豪越是这么殷勤地含吮轻舔，邓伦也就越发不自主地挺起胸脯，嘴里发出小声的呻吟，像蚂蚁搬食物一般的快感细细密密地攀上他的心。林书豪就着手里还捧着的邓伦的体液，手指探进他的股缝，找到那个窄小的肉穴。黏腻的水液沿着穴口的形状画着圈，湿湿嗒嗒的，叩开了小口，让它一张一合地翕动着，再用指节上流开来的体液蹭着柔软的肉壁插了进去。  
缓慢进入的手指，修长但骨节凸起，进到嫩穴里激起邓伦阵阵战栗，喘息声间间断断地响起，来疏散异物进入的不适感。林书豪的动作温柔而细致，所以缓慢得很，像是在刻意折磨此时被侵入的守方，邓伦低头咬他坚实的臂肌来发泄因为太慢引发的穴腔内的空虚感，就连休息室的风也悄悄地溜进去，一并折磨着他。  
他看着队长臂肌上的一圈浅浅的牙印，才轻声要求道：“豪哥，进来……”林书豪的手指已初步将紧致的嫩穴开拓了一下，他听了邓伦的话，手指一点点退出来，偶尔骨节碰触到软壁，小穴便应激地收缩，收紧，让这位篮球天才也不免出了些汗。  
邓伦放在林书豪肩上的小手被他拉下来握在掌心里，向下，将自己的阴茎从裤子里释放出来，龟头蹭着臀缝，亟待寻找到可以插进去的穴眼。顶端渗出的清液一点一点地润滑着穴口，却仍没按照身前人的要求，慢慢悠悠，不急着进去。  
“两只手都揽着我，好不好？”  
“球衣会落下来的，胸疼……”队长的话让邓伦怔了怔，才答道。  
林书豪替他拉着球衣，示意他将手搭上自己的胳膊，然后将堆叠的球衣蹭到他嘴唇边来，暗示得不能再明显。邓伦只能张口含住球衣，好维持胸脯袒露的状态。他才一含好，林书豪便冲了进来，攻势汹汹，偏偏邓伦嘴里塞着球衣，只能发出一道重的鼻音，被他捅得一颠，只能将他搂得更紧了些。  
肉棒一下一下地撞击着小小的后穴，邓伦受力不住，眼睛半合着又张开，正视镜中他酡红的脸，全是情动的颜色，他私密的地方全被队长看光，摸透了，并且，还在深入。他又闭上眼睛，实在是不好意思再看下去，含着球衣的嘴发出呜呜的呻吟。  
不断分泌出涎水的嘴将塞在口腔里的球衣渐渐濡湿了，衣料本来就轻薄，口水浸透得很容易，湿嗒嗒地弄得邓伦很羞窘，还有包不住了的涎水沿着嘴角就溢出，滑到下颌。  
他被林书豪抱着又换了位置，背脊重新接触到镜面，可不复最开始的冰冷，而是熟悉的林书豪的体温，邓伦眼睛闪烁起水光，两瓣臀肉也因林书豪阴茎的抽插抵在镜面上。肉体撞击声和滋滋的水声比之前更加响亮起来。  
堆堆叠叠的球衣让林书豪从邓伦嘴里松开来，大手拈着他下巴就亲了上去，另一只手则是帮他继续将球服撑起来，邓伦让他不停的捣弄弄得泄了身，含球衣含得发软的嘴又被他占住，细致地吻过每一丝纹路线条，因为体液而润滑的小穴因快感紧致地收缩起来。林书豪还在亲他，邓伦已经完全放开了，任由他索取一切。  
被夹得到了高潮的林书豪抽出自己的阴茎，将精液射到邓伦丰腴的腿根，才又搂紧了邓伦，珍惜地亲了亲他的嘴角。


End file.
